Alba
by L.Sira
Summary: Tiene lugar cinco años después del último espisodio. Lilly y todo su equipo han cuidado de la pequeña Alba, la sobrina de la detective. La pequeña ve en su tía y en Scotty unas figuras paternas, lo que lleva a los aludidos a acercarse peligrosamente.


_**ALBA**_

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, sólo la idea.**

**Nota de la autora: ¿quién, a parte de mi persona, se quedó con cara de imbécil al saber que habían cancelado una de las mejores series de televisión?**

**En mi opinión, dejaron varias cosas al aire; he intentado resolver un par de ellas.**

**Recomiendo leerlo escuchando: _I need you _de LeAnn Rimmes**

5 años después.

En cuanto Christina Rush se recuperó de sus heridas y salió del centro de rehabilitación fue enviada a la cárcel. Pidió a su hermana Lilly que se hiciera cargo de su hija, Alba.

La pequeña fue criada entre Lilly, su abuelo y Scotty. El resto del equipo se convirtió en la familia de la niña. La pequeña visitó a su madre unas pocas veces, no conocía a su padre por lo que consideraba a Scotty como tal. Su padre biológico estaría en la cárcel de por vida y nadie del equipo estaba dispuesto a permitir que la niña lo conociese, por otro lado, él nunca la reconoció. Lilly renunció al puesto en el FBI, de todos modos, prefería estar en homicidios.

Al principio, Alba llamaba mamá a Lilly, ella intentaba convencerla, sin éxito, de lo contrario. A pesar de que todo era un poco caótico en ocasiones, la niña se sentía muy querida.

Una mañana, Lilly visitó a su hermana en la cárcel. Chris tenía algo que decirle.

-Esto es muy duro para mí, pero sé que es lo mejor para ella-

-¿De qué hablas, Chris?-

-En caso de que estés de acuerdo, quiero que tú seas la tutora legal de la niña. Aún me queda mucho para salir de aquí, cuando lo haga empezaré una nueva vida, pero no puedo ofrecer a Alba lo que se merece. La quiero mucho y hago todo esto por ella. Tú siempre fuiste mejor madre que yo-

-¿Me estás dando su custodia?-

-Como su madre oficial, sí-

-Siempre he sido su madre-

-Lilly, quiero darte las gracias, Sé que te he hecho daño en el pasado y que no siempre he sido una buena hermana. Pero a pesar de todo estabas allí cuando te necesitaba. No sólo fuiste mi madre cuando la nuestra faltaba, ahora lo eres de mi hija-

Chris entrelazó sus manos con las de su hermana.

-Sois mi familia, tú y Alba-

-Cuídala mucho, Lilly, no quiero que acabe como yo-

Lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la menor de las hermanas Rush.

-No te preocupes, lo haré-

Tras interminables sesiones de papeleo, juicios y otros trámites burocráticos, Lilly Rush se convirtió en la tutora legal de Alba Rush.

Mientras tenía lugar la conversación entre las hermanas Rush, en el departamento de homicidios de Philadelphia tenían lugar otros hechos.

-Tío Nicky, mira que dibujos he pintado, la profe me ha dado un premio por ellos-dijo una pequeña y rubita niña henchida de orgullo

-Déjame ver, vaya, eres toda una artista-

-Estos son los abuelos y el tío Finn-

-Y estos de aquí, ¿somos nosotros?-

-Sí, éste es el abuelo John,- Nick Vera rió al oír ese título de su jefe. Aunque el aludido estaba encantado con él- la tía Kat y Verónica, el tío Will y tú-

-¿Y éste que se titula "Papá y Mamá"?-

-Son Lilly y Scotty-

El semblante se Nick cambió al escuchar eso. El tema era serio. Al ver que se quedaba callado, Alba prosiguió.

-No sé por qué no pueden ser mi papá y mi mamá. Scotty siempre me lee un cuento antes de dormir y Lilly me cuida y me quiere, los papás y las mamás de mis amigos hacen eso-

-Ya veo-

-Yo les quiero, ¿por qué no son mis papás?-

-No lo sé, cielo. Todo sería más sencillo si lo fueran-

-Tío Nick, ¿por qué Lilly y Scotty no son novios?-

-¿Cómo?-

-Si se quieren, ¿por qué no son novios?-

-Bueno, cielo, es hora de merendar. Vamos a colgar estos preciosos dibujos donde todos lo vean-

-Bien-

La inocencia infantil. Los niños son más espabilados de lo que se suele pensar y se dan cuenta de las cosas. Vera se prometió discutir el tema con Valens y Rush.

La detective Rush dejó a su sobrina en casa de Kat Miller. A pesar de la diferencia de edad, Verónica y Alba eran buenas amigas, casi como primas, y aquella había invitado a la más pequeña a dormir en su casa. Después telefoneó al detective Valens.

-Hey-

-¿Dónde estás?-

-En la azotea-

Lilly no había contado con la lluvia. Se encontraba sentada lo más cerca posible de la pared para evitar mojarse, escuchaba las gotas de lluvia golpeando el suelo y dejó vagar su mente. Scotty y ella siempre se reunían allí cuando querían hablar y estar a solas.

-¿A quién se le ocurre estar en una azotea lloviendo?-preguntó el joven detective cuando llegó al punto de reunión

-Siento decirte que no controlo el tiempo atmosférico, Scotty- respondió ella a la broma

Tras un rato en silencio, Scotty volvió a romper el hielo.

-¿En qué piensas, Lil?-

-En el día que nos conocimos. Pensé que eras un gallito-

-Yo te comparé mentalmente con la Reina de las Nieves-

Ambos rieron ante esos comentarios.

-Christina me ha dado la custodia legal de Alba. Oficialmente soy su madre-

-Siempre lo has sido, desde el día que la llevaste a casa. Has sido una madre ejemplar-

-Tú me has ayudado mucho-

-Ha sido un placer-

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio un rato. Escuchando la lluvia caer. Esta vez fue Lilly la que rompió el hielo.

-¿Te ha comentado Nick lo de los dibujos?-

-Que Alba querría que fuésemos sus padres, sí. Y me parece bien-

-Pero Scotty, no somos sus padres. No biológicos-

-¿Y qué? La hemos criado, la hemos cuidado y educado. Tú sabes mejor que nadie que un padre no es sólo aquel que tiene tu ADN, es una persona que se preocupa por ti y te quiere-

Valens pudo ver que algo preocupaba a su compañera, a lo largo de todos aquellos años trabajando juntos había llegado a conocerla mejor que nadie.

Lilly se levantó y salió a la lluvia, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, echando hacia atrás su cabello húmedo y luego se cubrió el rostro por unos segundos. Él no tardó en seguirla.

-Lil, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa? ¿De qué tienes miedo?-

-Durante toda mi vida, las personas que me importaban me han abandonado. Dejé de importarles-

-Eso no es cierto. El equipo nunca te abandonará, Alba jamás te abandonará, te quiere mucho. Yo nunca te abandonaré-

-Eso dices ahora-

Scotty la agarró del brazo, la atrajo hacia sí y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-Lil, has tenido una vida difícil. Tu problema es que temes al amor. Crees que no puedes recibirlo ni darlo, pero eso no es así-

Lilly agradeció que la lluvia se mezclara con sus lágrimas y las ocultase. Scotty continuó.

-He sido tu mejor amigo y tu confidente a lo largo de todos estos años. Eres la mujer más valiente que conozco, te entregas con devoción a tu trabajo, no descansas hasta hacer justicia, das esperanza a gente que la ha perdido. No te haces una idea de lo que te admiro por ello-

-Scotty, que seamos amigos está bien. Pero ser los padres de Alba es distinto, implicaría que estemos juntos y no podemos estarlo-

-¿Tan malo sería que estuviésemos juntos?-preguntó Scotty clavando su mirada en la de Lilly

-Complicado. Sería complicado-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque…porque…-

-Lilly, ¿no comprendes que estoy enamorado de ti?-

Y allí, en la azotea, bajo la lluvia, Scotty y Lilly sellaron su amor con un beso, un beso largamente esperado, un beso que vaticinaba su futuro juntos.

**Dedicada a una muy querida amiga mía. **


End file.
